NOELSNOOK
Noelsnook Noelsnook (stylized as "NOELSNOOK") is a notorious and salty Blocksworld player, known for his ignorance on many who fought this foresaken soul, excessive use of Star Wars bias (not to be confused with SACUL, which claims and depicts it's use of Star Wars bias) and extreme use of imagination, he was first known as Cop202 (full name: OFFICERCOP202), he was the former ally of Unerfv J. Vlacksiver who Vlacksiver betrayed him in one of his attempts to "destroy" Earth (while some speculate that Unerfv was actually NOELSNOOK), Noelsnook often claims to be the American president, while initially was a impersonator. (as reported by the Cop #201) However, many started to accept the fact that he is the president. He is also known for production of ridiculous Death Stars since the second war with it's last use being the fifth war. Personality Noelsnook is known for being very childish and egotistical, but this is mostly a cover for his constant bouts of Psychopathic and Sociopathic behavior, going as far as to join Neo-Nazi militaries in anger, obliterate defenseless countries on a whim, and ordering nuclear strikes on the entire earth. History Early history Noelsnook, then known as Cop202 joined the BWPD as an officer, only to be kicked out quickly for trolling and overall misbehaivor, supposedly on his birthday. This was during the WW3 period, and since Cop202 sought revenge against the BWPD, he joined the GAF and decided to help General Craby. This started the first but short-lived war where the BWPD then glassed his base, fed up of his lack of logic, Thus ending the war. 202 soon asked for forgiveness and claimed he was just mad that he got kicked on his birthday. The second war was caused due to Vladimir Makarov's hostility on the BWPD. the second war was major, as 202 (The now US President) launched a full assault of the District of Columbia. Many forces arrived at Washington D.C and fought Cop202 who used his large amount of space and land forces in hopes of overpowering his opposition. This failed and his invasion was forced to retreat. . The third war began when Noelsnook's offences had led to an invasion of Japan, the war did had less involvement in a certain time, concluded when NO VA made a world about the assassination of the feigned president, then Noelsnook "left" while he returned after a DAY. However, former hostile, DataBites made an alliance with him, not only a user, Caninh0 declaring war on Unerfv's then-new army, the IIAFAT (Italian Imperial Army blah-blah) because of concerns of the resurgence of imperialism and the war was much major than the previous wars, along with Emerald Dragon Slayer's invasion of Siberia was challenged by stronger players, including Isyraf 191. The fourth war (Christmas holiday war) * After the deal with Unerfv, they decided to invade Russia, Isyraf 191 threatened DataBites (not for this idiot to say some illogical complements to him) and the IIAFAT, NitroCaliber challenged the threat and CaptainUSUnited captured some occupied land (at this period, the PMRDD was disbanded) and sent a "hacking car", not only for Noelsnook to launch an impossible number of nukes towards Russian that will kill "trillions". Halfway through the war, Noelsnook threatened Dabomb_303's marriage with Jackie Benedict (Pan-Am earlier), causing the DTJMD to declare war on him, despite the best efforts of the people, the Queen Elizabeth III, the ship that the wedding would be set was destroyed, during the wedding, leading to CGNV's involvement in the war, many people, even RayquazaRider and his friend whose had no military experience (LavaStone) were involved in the war and due to the foundation of the ANZAC (whilst the United Kingdom of Commonwealth States actually proclaimed the role), an Australian resident (MasterCobalt) proclaims that "Noelsnook is not allowed to take any assets in the name of Australia", later people, including EmpireGaming975 and Black Maelstrom was involved in the war. William J. Underwood * Eventually Noelsnook announced his departure, not to only return as "William J. Underwood." He claimed to be a time traveler from the far future, but this is unconfirmed. Many people celebrated it while some people like Richard Hamilton and Tenksman acknowledge that he was Noelsnook, after he changed his name to Noelsnook once again, it proved people's point. His last fight After Cheater Monsoon asked for donations, Noelsnook's stupidity led the nuking of Austria, he also attempts to nuke the U.K and even tried to destroy earth. Many people, including basically everyone on this wikia and many more repelled it while Noelsnook's arrogance denies the fact Noelsnook also commissioned the Guardian series of Death Stars, using "tech from VEGA", it occurs in the beginning times of Jacques Francois, and was short-lived. Being a nuclear war, it had suffered numbers of causalities. The Fifth war was a rather a nuclear war using "HEX missiles" (Star Wars variant of "chemical nukes"), beginning withe the use of the weapon against Austria (and tried against the U.K but many had repelled the attack, examples include Fifi 57 53's men detonation the missile before launch and eventually, remapping of the guidance systems targeting the United States, causing the United States to be a warzone). Departure Noelsnook announced his departure in an illiterate way. He claimed that his interest rate decreased at 85% and his resting place is would be breathable, it was also said that his resting place is the presidential bunker, some didn't believe this fact but after the world, many didn't see a world from the fake POTUS, therefore, Noelsnook was no more. He has claimed that he will come back, but this might be untrue. Logical discrepancies Noelsnook is known for his extreme addiction on Star Wars. He uses a wide range of Death Stars as weapons, however, they were most often destroyed by the VEMC (formerly VEGA) but Noelsnook refuses to accept this kind of fact (which is illogical), rather denying the action, the Death Stars are also regarded by many people as "puny", being because a typical planet is would be larger than the moon (the size of the Death Stars) and there are planetary shields that guard Nova Prime, he also doesn't care of issues and concerns (very horrid logic indeed), resulting in shutting down most of the machinery and units in total. He even tries to Destroy Austrian Society even other societies, such as British (or UKCS) Society by a Nuke that contains Uranium, This resulted in Jojok getting "pissed off" even in total, Trying to launch Anti-Matter Bombs. Jojok never published a world about his Retaliatory plan. Fifi did Apply Logic to explain a failure of a oversized bomb. He denied the fact that nukes can be disabled or be shot down by either jet fighters, AA guns even EMPs as well. Trivia -Many people associate him with the "stupid white kid" stereotype, but after he did a face reveal to ZekDaWulf, it became common knowledge that he is African American. -Noelsnook has published a world where Donald Trump kills him with a lightsabre because "he forgot to put on his lightsaber proof vest." The world was shortly deleted. It is believed that he intended to replace Noelsnook with Donald Trump.Category:Players Category:Skrubs Category:IIAFAT war